


奶油，馅饼，伏特加

by Seehund



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, 冬盾 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seehund/pseuds/Seehund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>毫无疑问这是个好日子。</p>
            </blockquote>





	奶油，馅饼，伏特加

闻起来像是个好日子。

 

任何一个能在床上醒来的日子都是好日子。凉风吹在Bucky脸上，他抽了抽鼻子。空气中有港口与河水的味道，夹杂着暴雨即将来临的气息。 _毫无疑问这会是个好日子。_ 他抬起眼皮，把手伸到床的另一边，想感受一下Steve的身躯。

 

那里是空的，除了床单上还留着一丝暖意。

 

Bucky用胳膊肘支起身，扫了一眼床头的闹钟。 __ _早上8点。_ 他咕哝着抱怨了一声，翻了个身，把脸埋进Steve的枕头，在肥皂和皮肤的味道里用力呼吸。厨房里传来走动的声音，电热水壶发出尖利的叫声。Barnes对如何打发这个早上有了一些想法，他坐了起来。

 

Steve只穿着一件白背心，双手环在胸前，抿着嘴唇，冲着打开的冰箱直皱眉头。这就是Bucky从浴室走进客厅时看见的情景。他的目光在Steve背后的线条上停顿了两秒，随意地把湿浴巾扔到椅子上，走了过去。

 

“好吧，告诉我。”Bucky在Steve身后停下，双手搭上他的腰间。“那里面有什么比我更有意思的东西？”

 

“没有。”Steve转过脸，在Bucky嘴唇上轻快地碰了一下，在他想要加深这个吻的时候退开了。

 

“专心点，宝贝。”Bucky哼哼着抗议，不安分地在Steve身上摸来摸去。他的手刚掀起那件不合时宜的背心，还没来得及继续往上，就被Steve一把抓住了。

 

“说真的，大情圣。”Steve脸上带着笑影，半真半假地指责他。“我们这里什么都没有，真的，什么都没有。”他加重了语气，冲着冰箱扬起了下巴，手掌松松垮垮地按在Bucky的手背上。Bucky勾起手指，在他小腹上轻轻打起了转。

 

“是这样吗？”他含糊地说着，把脸搭在Steve肩膀上，满是胡茬的下巴在他的颈窝里来回蹭着。“我们至少还有一罐番茄酱，半打威士忌。嗯对了，这里还有一整瓶伏特加。”

 

Steve嗤笑出声，从Bucky的手里挣脱出来。

 

“我饿了。”Steve转过头，一本正经地宣布，嘴角仍然控制不住地翘起。“我不知道你的打算，Barnes，但我准备找点不是番茄酱拌威士忌的东西当早餐。”他瞟了Bucky一眼，转身向卧室走去。

 

“你要去哪里？”Bucky愣了一下，大声问到。

 

“去超市。”Steve回答，顺手捡起湿毛巾，扔进床脚的洗衣筐里。

 

Bucky跟了上去。他歪在门框上，看着Steve弯下腰，一丝不苟地把床单铺好。“但我也真的好饿啊，Rogers。”他拖长了声音，半心半意地抱怨着。

 

“天啊，我真同情你。”Steve直起身子，头也不回地说。他从衣柜里找出一件浅灰色的T恤，换上，又在外面套了一件铁黑色的夹克衫。Steve理了理被衣服弄得支棱起来的头发，在镜子里对上了Bucky的视线。

 

“换上衣服，你也得一起来。”

 

“马上就要下雨了。很大的那种。”

 

“走路只要十分钟。”Steve停下手里的动作，冲着镜子挑起了眉毛。“如果你动作快一点，我们肯定能在下雨前赶回来。”

 

“然后呢？”

 

“然后我们就可以坐下来，在干燥、温暖的房间里吃顿真正的午饭。”Steve停顿了一下，补充了一句。“也许再做些有趣的事情。”他继续从镜子里看着Bucky，只是声音里带上了一丝不自然，耳朵上的红晕也泄露了他真实的心情。

 

“我猜我没有别的选择，对吧？”

 

“你说呢？”Steve的声音柔软而轻快，就像他的眼神。

 

Bucky确定自己心跳漏了一拍。

 

\--

 

关于Steve的衣服，Bucky知道两个事情：

1.它们很干净；

2.Steve喜欢让它们保持干净。

还在咆哮突击队的时候，他总是和Steve形影不离，并不仅仅出于他们是最好的朋友之类的原因。 _完全不是。_ Bucky确定无疑地记得，每次他们执行完任务，在回程的车厢里昏昏欲睡，制服因为汗渍和泥土在身上板结成一块一块的时候，Steve身上的味道依然是所有人之中最可爱的。Bucky漫无边际地想着，下意识地，又往Steve身边贴近了一点。

 

这也是让现在的情况有趣起来的地方，之一。 

 

“你应该提醒我的。”Steve看了他一眼，继续用蘸水的纸巾在衣服和裤子上来回拭擦，那里依然残留着一星半点奶油色酱汁的痕迹。

 

Bucky一脸无辜地举起双手。

 

“讲点道理，Steve。Lorraine就从来没有往我的馅饼里塞那么多东西。这简直是1942年的重演啊。”Bucky的笑容里多了一点暧昧。“有什么是我需要担心的吗？”

 

Steve斜着眼睛，冷飕飕地瞪了他一眼。Bucky夸张地做了个“哎唷”的嘴型，目不转睛地看着Steve。他的颧骨真漂亮。还有那颤动的睫毛。

 

“你是个宝贝。”Bucky心底的想法脱口而出。

 

“看啊，有人在试着对我甜言蜜语。”Steve把揉成一团的纸巾扔进废纸篓，试图绷住脸上的笑意。Bucky又靠近了一些，他顺势后退，几乎要坐到洗手台上。Steve不自在地推了推Bucky的手臂。“你跑进来干什么？我们的手推车呢？”

 

“我本来只是随便看看，”Bucky压低声音，兴致勃勃地挤进Steve的腿间。“但是现在——”他贴上Steve的嘴唇，啃咬着，省去了所有解释。Steve温暖的呼吸拂过他的脸颊，那张火热的小嘴张开了，Bucky的舌头不客气地挤了进去，撩动着发出粘稠的声音。他的双手拉扯着Steve的T恤，四处抓弄。

 

“我很确定那几颗卷心菜会留在原地。”过了好一会，他才贴着Steve的嘴唇说。

 

“你。”Steve笑着，向后靠着镜子，声带气喘。“你真的想在这里干我。”他的脸颊通红，手指紧紧地掰着洗手台边缘，胸口的圆点在T恤下饱满地凸起。不需要更多思考，Bucky隔着棉布舔了上去。

 

Steve发出一声甜蜜的惊叫。 _噢。_

 

“我真的想在这里干你。”Bucky抬起头说，声音里都是渴望。他的手掌满满地托着Steve的胸肌，拇指挤压着顶端的嫩肉。“来吧，不会有人在这个时候过来的。”

 

Steve咬着下唇，湿润而饱满，看起来满是渴望，又带着几分犹豫。他忽然地跳到地上，撞进Bucky怀里，大腿贴着大腿，胸膛靠着胸膛。两个人跌跌撞撞地摸索着，在Bucky明白过来之前，他们已经挤进了尽头的隔间，Steve反手把门锁了起来。

 

_现在是谁更着急。_ Bucky本来想这样调笑两句，但事实上他只是半张着嘴，看着Steve甩开外套，卷起上衣。先是平坦的小腹，然后是鲜艳挺立的乳头，红晕从他的脖子一路往下爬，甚至连挤出来的乳沟也红成一片。

 

“到这里来，小美人。”Bucky从嗓子眼里挤出这么一句，自己却急不可耐地大步上前，用力把Steve按在墙上。Steve嗤笑出声，马上又化成渴望的喘息。“转身。”Bucky低声命令。Steve温顺地照办了。

 

Bucky草草解开自己的裤子，抓着Steve的侧腰，把他拉近自己。他小口吮吸着Steve已经汗湿的脖子，两手顺着翘起的曲线缓缓用力，在白皙的皮肤上留下红色的痕迹。上帝啊，这可爱的，又紧又翘的小屁股。

 

“你是最棒的。”Bucky低着头，出神地看着。

 

“你是在对我的屁股说话吗？”Steve还在笑他，这个嘴硬的小混蛋。Bucky在他细嫩的皮肤上用力拧了一把，带着一点警告的意味。Steve闷哼着扭动了一下，臀部在Bukcy硬得发涨的老二上来回磨蹭，背脊绷出好看的弧度。

 

“为什么不？”Bucky说着，一边将Steve的臀肉往两侧掰开，把滚烫的老二嵌进那道窄缝中，双手用力揉搓起来。他满足地叹了口气。“她是我知道最甜美的姑娘。”

 

“你真恶劣。”Steve的声音沙哑，不断向后顶弄，有力地催促着。Bucky又红又肿的龟头在他的臀肉间忽隐忽现，在那片粉红色的皮肤上留下粘稠湿润的痕迹。Steve现在看起来又可口又下流，就像被标记了一样。

 

“别，嗯，别跟我捣乱。”他断断续续地说。

 

“抱歉，蜜糖，这就是我马上要干的事情。”Bucky摸出一小包润滑剂，用嘴撕开，厚厚地抹在手指上，旋转着戳进Steve身体里。一根，两根。他有节奏地进出，熟练地找到微微凸起的一点，弯起手指。Steve发闷的呜咽夹杂在滑腻的搅动声中，在小小的隔间里回荡。

 

“没有人会听见你的。”Bucky安慰他，缓慢地将手指分开，把Steve火热的小洞撑开了一点，然后又是一点。Steve轻声抽着气，用力摇了摇头，汗湿的金发扫过红得发亮的耳朵尖。他急切地摆动臀部，内壁收缩着，在Bucky的手指上干着自己。

 

Bucky忽然停下动作，抽出了手指。Steve回过头，用满是水汽的蓝眼睛看着他。

 

“听着，美人，你得等我一起。”他咬了咬Steve的耳朵，换上自己的老二，再次干了进去。Bucky不紧不慢地向前推进，手指在Steve的小腹上打着转，让他有足够的时间去适应被撑开的感觉，被填得又满又胀。Steve双眼紧闭，长长地呻吟着，听得出来他仍然在努力克制自己。

 

Bucky确定没有比这更好听的声音。

 

他抓过Steve的窄胯，把他定在跟前，感受他的肌肉在手掌下颤动起伏，随着自己的动作收紧又放松。Bucky退出去一些，只为了能粗鲁地一干到底，让阴囊有力地撞在Steve大腿上。那双饱受折磨的嘴唇不自觉地分开，急促的呼吸声越发响亮起来。

 

“就是那里，Buck。再用点力--”Steve似乎已经忘了他们还在公共场所里，高亢地叫出声来，小屁股在Bucky的老二上起起伏伏。这样的美景不容错过，Bucky再次分开他的臀肉，观赏着他们的结合。他的拇指在边缘的褶皱处刮弄了一会，一起挤了进去。

 

“Bucky，哦，Bucky，天啊。”Steve胡乱地呻吟着，整个人骤然绷紧了，白热的液体胡乱地射在了墙上。Bucky感受着他体内更为火热的包裹，弯下腰，额头抵着他的后颈，吻在他剧烈跳动的血管上。

 

“就是这样，好宝贝，这样就对了。”Bucky用气音说着，知道自己马上也要到了。他要射在里面，他要看自己的精液沿着Steve大腿流下来，他还要——

 

他总算想起他们还在超市里面，及时抽了出来。一股股浓稠的液体喷溅在Steve后腰上，Bucky深深地仰起头。“耶稣基督啊。”他满足地赞叹起来。房间里只剩下他们粗重的呼吸。

 

“我们得赶紧离开这里。”Steve开口打破了沉默，声音里依然带着一点颤抖。他想要站直身体，脚下一个踉跄，差点摔了下去。Bucky及时扶住了他。

 

“慢慢来，”他揽着Steve的腰，让他背靠着墙，把脸埋进自己脖子里。“我们完全不赶时间。”

 

Bucky安静地等待着，顺手扯下一大卷纸巾，把他们俩身上都弄干净。他几乎带着一丝不舍，缓慢地擦掉了Steve腰上还没有完全凝结的液体。Steve注意到Bucky的眼神，咯咯傻笑起来。

 

“你真是难以置信。”他在Bucky的肋骨上不轻不重地捅了一下。Bucky做出一幅受伤的表情。

 

“典型的操了就跑啊，Rogers。”Bucky退后两步，看着Steve穿上裤子，情真意切地控诉起来。“你在乎的只不过是我的大屌。”

 

Steve抬起下巴，看了Bucky一眼。

 

“关于这个，”他的眼神扫过Bucky的裤裆，一个挑逗的笑容在嘴角逐渐成型。“我没有听到过来自他的任何怨言。”

 

Steve整了整上衣，推开门走了出去。

 

\--

 

“……Bucky，Bucky!”Steve推着满满的购物车，从嘴角挤出一句。

 

“怎么了？”

 

“你确定刚才清理好了？我总觉得不太对劲。”

 

Bucky停下脚步，随意打量了一圈。

 

“放心吧，没有任何问题。”

 

\--

 

“James Buchanan Barnes。”

 

Steve没有穿上衣，但他脸上的表情告诉Bucky，这不是欣赏风景的恰当时候。

 

“我做了什么值得以全名称呼的事情？” Bucky从沙发里坐直了一点。

 

“这个。”Steve举起手里的T恤，后腰接近下摆的地方有一块深色的，已经风化变硬的痕迹。

 

_啊哦。_

 

“你让我穿着这件衣服走了两个街区。”

 

“我的辩解是，首先，我没有看见。其次，既然我也没有看见，那么肯定其他人肯定更加没有——”

 

Steve把衣服卷成一团扔了过去。

 

“这次去洗衣房的任务归你了，以及下次。还有下下次。”Steve冷酷地宣布。

 

“嗷。”Bucky回答。

 

The End


End file.
